


Are You a Pirate?

by Kimo516



Category: Original Work
Genre: Candy, Cute, Cute story, Gen, Halloween, Happy Story, Pirates, Short Story, feel good, homeless, pirate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:02:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24084799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimo516/pseuds/Kimo516
Summary: Just a cute story I wrote many years ago.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Are You a Pirate?

Halloween.

The only time of the year when kids could dress up as ghouls, goblins, ghost, and monsters. The kids go around their neighborhood, knocking on doors, asking for candy. The ones that did not give out candy had to clean up the rotten eggs off their house the next day. Either that, or get all of the toilet paper out of their trees.

I, for one, absolutely love Halloween. It was a time of year when I could receive candy instead of spare change. However, most people just think I'm dressed as a homeless man. When they see me the next day on the street corner, they all realize I wasn't trick-or-treating.

I always sat in the same spot this time of year: right in the middle of town at the Town Central Statue. I believe that's the busiest place in town on Halloween night. Most kids are too busy looking through their treat bag to notice the styrofoam cup in my hand, and the parents are too busy chasing after their children.

I watch the kids go by. Getting a few chocolate pieces in my cup with parents saying, "I won't let my son/daughter eat chocolate. I hope you enjoy it." I always nod my head back, giving my thanks.

"Hey mister, what are you supposed to be?" said a little voice. I turn my head and see a little boy, no older than 10. His costume was a pirate. A plastic sword, fake hook, and a rubber eye patch with matching clothes. I look at myself. Dirty clothes, full beard, and a bandana on my head. I might as well be a pirate too. I then notice that the little boy doesn't really have anything in his bag.

"You don't have a lot of candy. Why is that?" The boy just looks at his feet.

"The people won't give me that much since I'm too small…" He doesn't really say anything. Sadness is written all over his face. "I know what you are!" said the little boy, suddenly with excitement. "You're a pirate, like me!"

I smile a little and give my best pirate impression. "Arrrggg! Right you are, matey!" The little boy's face lights up almost immediately with pure happiness! Looking into my styrofoam cup, I notice it's half full of candy. "And a pirate always shares his booty!"

I dump my candy into the kids' bag. Before he ran off to find his mother and tell her that he just encountered another pirate, he lifted his plastic hook, and said,

"Arrrgggg!"


End file.
